Dual-broadband antennas present a variety of challenges to the operation at each broadband frequency. The quarter wave (QW) patch mode antenna is well-known for its wide-beam, broadside pattern and is desirable in a dual-broadband antenna. Typically, U-Slot antennas equipped with a shorting wall or shorting pin (along the symmetry line of the U-Slot) have two near end-fire lobes, which result in an elevation plane pattern similar to that of a monopole. The use of a monopole elevation pattern is not desirable for wall-mounted deployments of antennas, because wall-mounted deployments require a broadside radiation pattern to be practicable.